


Trapped

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Explosives, Hurt, M/M, Trapped, injuries, jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing and Red Hood are trapped in a cave together and they must find a way out. Jason has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Dick sighed, shoving at the boulders in the entrance tiredly. They didn’t budge of course. Jason and Dick had picked up a report of trafficked children being kept in a cave in the woods. They had just missed the children, and were going to take down the cars when a car reversed into Red Hood, sending the man tumbling down into the cave. Of course, Nightwing had screamed his name and ran towards the man, then before he knew it something hit his back, right in between his shoulder blades then he had also winded up in the cave besides Jason. C4 had been planted on the entrance, just in case any if the gang ever got caught for trafficking the kids, and then the C4 exploded. Rubble fell and the pair was trapped inside.

Red Hood was wearing his bulky armor, which saved him from a lot of injuries, but not all. His shoulder had dislocated, which he had just slammed into a cave wall and it popped back in place. But it was still swollen as hell, and a couple of his ribs were broken, and the rest of him was covered in contusions and bruises. On the other hand, Nightwing had been shot in between his shoulders. Thankfully, his kevlar had saved him from the bullet wound and he only had a sore bruise.

Nightwing kept trying to push at the rocks to no avail. He tried to send out a signal, which also didn’t work. There wasn’t any sort of signal out here. Jason tried too but there was nothing. They were stuck. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

“Lovely.” wheezed Jason. “I’m stuck with the never- ending chatter box of bubbles and sparkles until someone finds us. If someone finds us.” He smiled to soften the blow and show it was just a joke.

Dick just rolled his eyes. “And I’m stuck with a psycho killer who is incredibly impatient with everything.”

“You know what? Shut up.”

“How about we both shut up and try to think of any ways to get out of here?”

Jason sighed with a wince. “Well, I do have a lot of explosives. We could set one and move into the back of the cave and hope for the best.”

“That is dangerous. The cave isn’t that big.”

“What, you think Superman and Supergirl can hear us off world? I hope you have a better idea. The cave is big enough that we should be relatively safe with a directional charge.”

“Why is it that with you, explosives are always somehow the answer?” 

“Explosives are the answer to everything.”

Dick sighed. “I don’t see any other way. Give me something.”

Jason winced as he pulled at his jacket and rummaged around before pulling out two grenades. “This should do the trick. Pack it into some rocks, and put some rocks behind it to give it more of a directional charge. We’ll need to be away from the grenades when we pull the pin.” Jason also pulled out string and tied them onto the pin so they could be yanked off from a far distance. He handed Dick the grenades to put in place and helped put rocks in a V shape around the general area of the grenades. Then Dick took the lines of rope and the two scooted as far back as possible, then yanked out the pins.

The explosion was massive, the ground shaking for just a second as rocks screeched and bits flew everywhere. There was a lot of dust and dirt floating around, and the couple was sure they’d be deaf for the next week. But when they looked up, there was an entrance out into the woods.

“Let’s get out of here.” Dick said, helping Jason out of the cave. 

“Told you explosives were the answer.” The antihero said smugly as Dick grabbed his hand and hauled him out.


End file.
